


Reunited And It Sucks So Much

by UselessLesbian1698



Series: Supercat Week [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reunion, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian1698/pseuds/UselessLesbian1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Kara go to Kara's high school reunion and run into a blast from Kara's past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited And It Sucks So Much

“No Cat, absolutely not.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest, firm on her decision. This was _not_ happening.

“You made me do it, I see no reason why I can’t return the favor.” Cat didn’t look up from carefully packing her suitcase.

“Because you actually have something to show off!” Kara huffed and began to count off on her fingers. “Catco, Carter, you’ve won more Pulitzer prizes that every journalist at The Daily Planet put together, the fact that you are the actual queen of all media and one of the most influential people in the country. I don’t have anything like that.”

“I disagree,” Cat walked over to her wife and reached out her for her hands; waiting for Kara to meet her eyes before continuing. “You’re a talented senior journalist at one of the biggest media companies in the country-if not the world. You’ve already won one Pulitzer of your own and have recently been nominated for a second for a groundbreaking piece you did on Ace Chemicals and the fact that they’ve been illegally dumping their waste in the ocean for years and spent _millions_ to cover it up. On top of numerous other accommodations and awards you’ve received over the past few years. You’re a _fantastic_ mother to our son and one of the kindest, most compassionate people I’ve ever met-and I’ve met Beyoncé keep in mind. Not to mention that when you’re not writing award winning articles or being a phenomenal mother and wife you spend your time _flying around saving lives_. You’re going to be the most accomplished person there by a mile, my love.”

She leaned up on her tiptoes to place a kiss to Kara’s lips. “And you’ll have your absolutely gorgeous wife on your arm. Besides, the tickets and car have already been paid for and Carter is excited to see where you grew up and to spend time with Eliza while we’re away for the evening. Plus you told me six months ago that you wanted to go and that I was under no circumstances allowed to let you back out. So...” She pointed to the empty suitcase next to her’s on the bed. “Start packing.”

Kara closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, letting out a sigh. It was a high school reunion, how bad could it be?

* * *

 

The next day Kara found herself siting in the driver’s seat of a Porsche, driving herself and Cat to the largest hotel in Kara’s home town of Amethyst City. It wasn’t exactly a small town like Clark grew up in but it certainly wasn’t anywhere near National City either. In size or location, since it had taken a four hour plane ride in the private jet to get here. Kara had been surprised when she stepped out of the plane carrying a sleeping Carter and found a sports car waiting for the three of them. But Cat had simply shrugged and commented that if they were going to arrive in a private jet they might as well drive around in a matching car. But after spending the day visiting around town with Eliza and showing Cat and Carter around in said car she was feeling more confidant now. even if people tried and failed to inconspicuously stare at her and her family all day. But she still couldn’t help the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was broken out of her though when Cat put her hand over Kara’s on the gearshift.

“Okay, wat’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing? Why would something be wrong?” Kara was a horrible liar, especially when it came to Cat.

“Kara Danvers-Grant don’t even try and pretend that you haven’t been fidgety and nervous all day. And I _know_ this isn’t just nerves about seeing a few old classmates, so don’t even try that angle.” Cat eyes’ softened as she ran her finger’s over the back of Kara’s hand. “Talk to me, Darling. What’s going on inside that brilliant mind of yours?”

Kara sighed and could help the uptick o her lips. Cat knew her too well. “I’m...I’m worried they’ll find out.” She whispered.

“That you’re Supergirl?” Kara nodded, not taking her eyes off the road. “How would they ever find out? Do you plan on bench pressing the stage with the DJ on it?”

“No but,” Another sigh. “Cat I basically grew up with these people and some of them are pretty smart. What if they put two and two together like you did?”

“Kara I was only able to do that after spending every day for three years straight with you by my side and repeatedly coming into contact with Supergirl. These people haven’t seen you in years, no one will notice a thing.”

Kara nodded and a weight seemed to be lifted off she shoulders. A small smile blooming on her face. “You’re right, I’m just being silly.”

“Of course I’m right, I’m me.” That got a full smile and a laugh out of Kara which in turn made Cat smile. She looked out the window as they pulled into the hotel parking lot and saw that seemed to arrive at just the right time as it was full of people making their way inside. Perfect. As Kara pulled up to the live for the valet she could see everyone staring at the sleek black car.

“They’re talking about us.” Kara said, looking through the tinted windows. “They’re wondering if we’re the same people who arrived in a private jet. And what we’re doing here.”

“Well then, let’s show them.” Cat leaned over and gave Kara a quick peck before the doors were opened and both she and Kara were helped out. Kara quickly made her way around and Cat took her arm as mummers began to spread through the crowd that was now staring at them.

“You planed this didn’t you?” Kara asked as they made their way inside.

“No dear, I had no hand in planning your high school reunion.” Cat replied flippantly.

“Not that, the jet, the car, even the time we left my mom’s house. You planned this so we would be the center of attention, didn’t you?” Kara couldn’t help but smile down at the woman at her side.

Cat smiled back. “You’re probably not going to see these people for years after tonight, it won’t hurt anything to show off how happy and successful you are while we’re here.”

“You’re fantastic.” Kara leaned downed to kiss Cat softly before the two moved to collect nametags and make their way into the ballroom.

* * *

 

A few hours later and as much as she thought she would be miserable, Kara was actually enjoying herself. Though she was certain it was because of the woman who never left her side the entire night. The talking about them had quieted down thankfully but Kara still caught a few people staring at them, but she was married to Cat Grant so she was used to it. She had caught up with a few old friends and the people from her writers club and was glad to see everyone after so long.

Currently they were talking with one of Kara’s teammate’s from when she was captain of the varsity track team-who was just _delighted_ to tell Cat all about the time the team had been working out with the varsity football team in the weight room when Kara had gotten completely fed up with their quarterback bragging about how much he could lift and how no one else could get anywhere close to him and that she challenged him to a bench pressing competition. And completely wiped the floor with him.

“So you were just as competitive back then I see?” Cat grinned up at her wife as the old classmate walked over to grea someone who was just arriving.

“Well in my defense he _was_ incredibly arrogant and a total asshole.” Kara leaned down and whispered so only Cat could hear. “And with how much he and I didn’t like each other it was either that or put him through a wall. I think I chose the better option.”

“Oh no doubt. Well, I’ll be right back after I find the ladies room.” She handed Kara her drink and slipped away. Kara watched her walk away when suddenly she heard a voice she never hoped to hear again.

“Dammit.” She looked around trying to find a place to hide when-

“Kara?! Kara Danvers is that you?!” Sounded from across the room. She grimaced and turned to see the aforementioned quarterback-Dustin Smithe-making his way over, walking arm and arm with-oh lovely. Her ex-best friend and ex-girlfriend; Bridget Roan. Though she supposed it was Bridget Smithe now.

“Dustin, Bridget. Hey.” She tried to smile but wasn’t sure how it turned out as she observed the two. Dustin’s hairline was receding almost to the point of non-existence and his six pack appeared to have turned into a full keg and his suit was at least two sizes too small. Bridget for her part didn’t look as if she had changed much aside from some obvious Botox and a boob job. And not a very good one if Kara was honest.

“Oh Kara,” Bridget said pulling her into the most uncomfortable hug she had ever experienced. “How good to see you! I heard a rumor that you showed up with a supermodel on your arm and in a Ferrari of all things and we just had to see if it was true. Didn’t we sweetie?”

“Oh yeah, but it looks like I was right and they we’re just joking.” He gave her a greasy smile that made her skin crawl. “So Kara, you here all alone?”

“You’re right I didn’t show up up with a model or in a Ferrari.” She replied and fat the smug look on their faces she decided to take a page from Cat’s book. “But no I’m not alone. My wife came with me this weekend and while she isn’t a supermodel-though I don’t blame you fro think she is one-but she _is_ the head of the largest media corporation in the country. And we drove a Porsche, not a Ferrari.”

The couple looked stunned before Bridger let out a nervous laugh. “Now Kara, you don’t expect us to believe _you_ drove here all the way from National City in a _Porsche_ , do you?”

Actually,” A voice spoke up from behind Kara, making her grin. “We took the private jet. The Porsche is a rental since we didn’t want to make our driver come out here with us.”

Cat appeared net to Kara and wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her a chaste kiss. “Sorry it took so long dear, there was a line.”

“Not to worry, we were just having a chat.” She turned to the other couple who were both staring in shock. “Oh how rude of me, let me introduce you. Dustin, Bridget, this is my wife Cat Danvers-Grant. Cat, this Dustin Smithe-he’s the quarterback Sam was talking about earlier-and Bridget Smithe, an old acquaintance of mine.”

Of course Cat knew _exactly_ who Bridget was, being the first woman Kara had dated and fallen in love with as a teenager and how she later broke her wife’s heart by dumping her in favor of the man before her in an attempt to win prom queen. Cat had been delighted to find out that most of the student body realized it for the cheap trick it was and how it didn’t work.

“ _The_ Cat Grant?” Bridget sputtered before she regained her composure and the sickly smile returned to her face and she extended her hand, her husband mirroring the act. “Lovely to meet you.”

“Oh yes quite the pleasure, Brittney. Daniel.” Cat replied not taking either hand, smirking when both of their faces fell slightly. “So what is it you two do?”

“It’s Bridget and Dustin.”

“So what is it you two do?” Cat asked as if the other woman hadn’t spoken.

Dustin puffed out his chest. “You’re looking at the manager of the best Honda dealership in town and Bridget is the head stylist at “Hair it is” downtown.”

Cat’s smirk grew. “How lovely.”

Bridget turned to Kara who was silently watching the exchange with a smile on her face. “So Kara last I heard you were Cat’s assistant. So what exactly do _you do_ at Catco? Besides sleeping with your boss to leach off her fortune, of course?”

“I guess you finally decided to put that hot body to work.” Dustin scoffed. “Even if it is for a cougar.”

Kara felt her blood boil. Of course it had been implied before that she was only with Cat for the money but none had stated it so badly. And _no one_ spoke about Cat like that. She opened her mouth to respond but Cat pressed a calming hand against her waist and beat her too it.

“Actually Beth, Kara is a senior journalist at Cato Media International and a published author. She’s even won the Pulitzer Prize and is nominated again this year, which since you probably don’t know is the media world’s version of an Oscar. Only far more selective and harder to earn. Not to mention all the other literary awards she’s acquired over the past few years. In fact David, she’s doing even better for herself than I was at her age. So who knows, in a few years she might have a bigger media empire than I do now.”

Kara could tell Cat was just getting started and would normally try to reign her in; but tonight she couldn’t care less. “But tell me, what are your accomplishments? Being crowned prom queen and king before getting pregnant in the back of Dilbert’s Honda and being the first person in your graduating class to have a shotgun wedding? Oh no wait, if I recall the prom queen thing didn’t work out, did it Darling?”

“No it didn’t.” Kara couldn’t help but laugh at the look on her ex’s and her husband’s faces.

“At least _we_ have children. Sadly I don’t think you’ll ever know that joy.” Bridget spat, now fuming.

“Actually we do.” Kara spoke up. “We have a teenage son name Carter and he’s fantastic.”

“Oh please.” Dustin scoffed. “We all know if he’s a teen then he isn’t yours. And no matter how good of a step-mommy you are, you’ll never really be his mother. Just the woman his _real mother_ is fucking.”

Before anyone could say another word Kara had moved forward a little too fast to be possible and had Dustin by his tie, pulling him close and tightening it slightly, a look of rage in her eyes Cat had only seen a few times.

“You listen to me and you listen well.” She spoke in a low growl. “I don’t care what you say about me and Cat’s a grown woman who can defend herself but I ever and I mean _ever_ hear that either of you so much as _mention my son_ again, I will be here before you can say “I peaked in high school” and I’ll do what I wanted to do ten years ago and throw you through a brick wall. Go it?”

Bridget and Dustin both needed before Kara let him go with a slight shove that sent him stumbling back a few paces before he and Bridget quickly scuttled away, their tails between their legs. She took a deep breath and turned to Cat with a smile and extended her hand. “Speaking of Carter, how do you feel about heading back to my mom’s house to spend the rest of the evening with them?”

“I couldn’t think of a single way I would rather spend my evening.” Cat took the hand and the two made their way back out to the car, bidding farewell to a few people on the way out. Once safely tucked away in the car and driving home Cat squeezed Kara’s hand on the gear shift.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine now,” Cat gave her a disbelieving look.

“Really I am, I just got _so mad_. I know I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did but as soon as they mentioned Carter...something in me snapped. I couldn’t let it go on for a moment longer. And if it ended with me putting _Dustin,”_ she sneered the name. “Through the hotel wall and outing myself as Supergirl then I was okay with that. Scarily enough I still am.”

“You’re his mother.” Cat supplied with a smile. “That’s the parental instinct to protect your children and rip apart anything or anyone that gets in your way. Only you have the strength to actually do it.”

Cat raised Kara’s hand to her lips and placed a kiss to each finger. “Now Mrs. Danvers-Grant, I believe there is a young man waiting for us to finish a movie marathon with him.”

“I believe you’re right, Mrs. Danvers-Grant.” And with that Kara opened the throttle and sped off towards her childhood home.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know I'm behind in prompts but work has been crazy. But I'm definitely going to do a prompt for each day. I just might not be done until Tuesday or Wednesday.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
